Where Are You Christmas
by GS2aholic
Summary: My own version of the 'Membrane Mom' ordeal. It's a Christmas songfic and it's really sweet. A Gaz and Dib bonding fic. R/R


Author's note: Here is my own version of the 'Membrane Mom' ordeal. It's a songfic to the song 'Where Are You Christmas' by Faith Hill. It's a Dib-Gaz bonding fic. Don't like, don't read. 'Nuff said. (Sorry if the words run of the page) Also, part of this is based of something that happened to me today, and writing this makes me feel better!! :)

Disclaimer:

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Me no Own

You no Sue!

Where Are You Christmas

By GS2aholic 

As the days grew colder, so did Gaz. It happened every year in the Christmas season. I guess it reminded her of the events that happened three years ago. 

It seems to me that Gaz is suffering from it more than my father and me are. I'm not sure why though; we know she's not dead. It could be that Gaz feels lonely, or maybe responsible for it all. Each year I pray for her, hoping she'll come out of her hard cocoon, spreading her wings and letting go of her problems. 

Like that'll ever happen.

Here I sit, pretending to be anxious to open my presents tomorrow, if we get any. Dad gets distant too, not that it's any different from any other day of the year, but I still doubt he had time to buy presents.

I look over at Gaz as she stares out the window, humming softly to herself. I don't see her like that often, so I dare not disturb the opportunity of having an injury-free day.__

Where are you Christmas   
Why can't I find you   
Why have you gone away   
Where is the laughter   
You used to bring me   
Why can't I hear music play   
I'd decided to leave Zim alone for the holidays, giving my brain a chance to just stop thinking about the world and start thinking about more important things: Like Family.

*Begin Flashback*

"If you don't like it, just cook it yourself!!" Dib flinched as he heard his parents fight. Dammit, it was Christmas, a time for peace and love, not war and hate. 

"You should do what the recipe says, honey," His father urged. "This recipe has been in the family for years, it's not time to change it!"

His mom absentmindedly pulled on her short Lavender hair and took a deep breath. "Alright, dear." She said through slightly clenched teeth. "I'll do it your way."

*End Flashback*

I found myself staring at the small-decorated tree. I shook my head of the memories, trying not to let them take over my day. 

Gaz stirred and I looked up at her. She walked to the coat-rack and took off her jacket. Putting it on, she walked to the door and left, out of the warm house and into the cold, frosty air. 

I got up, grabbed my jacket and followed quietly behind, trying not to make a sound as my shoes stubbornly crunched in the snow.

She left every year. Where too, I do not know. But I'm about to find out.

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
After about 10 minutes of non-stop walking, Gaz comes to a halt. I look around, studying my surrounding. I sighed; we were on the hill. The 'Family Hill' as my mother always called it; A place where we went on family outings and picnics. The most disappointing fact is through out the years, the occasions became more and more rare.

Gaz stood at the exact spot that hosted all our picnics, starring into the depths of the city. I stifled a sneeze and Gaz turned her head. I ducked into the bare bushes, hoping the naked branches would protect me from view. She turned back and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

As these memories silently swam in my head, I let myself be overcome by the horrid ones, my eye twitching as I tried to wash them out in vain. 

*Begin Flashback*

The family sat at the table as the meal-before-Christmas began. Professor Membrane began to give out the food. 

Ell(isabeth) had tried a family recipe for the first time, inwardly hoping her family would find it disgusting, so she wouldn't have to go through everything to make it again. 

Membrane took a scoop out of the bowl, getting ready to fill Gaz's plate full of its Swedish (Meatballs) goodness. 

"Not so many meatballs, sweety. She has yet to try it. She may not even like it." Ell objected, looking at her husband with a face that reflected all the stress she had to go though today.

Membrane glared at his wife, furious that she still treated the children like babies and began to mock her as he got another scoop.

"Here you go, Gazzy Dear. After this we can change your diaper and watch Sesame Street together," he joked bitterly, making the young girl blush as the food found it's way to her plate.

Ell slammed her fork down. "That's it!! I can't take it anymore!!!" She screamed as her mind lost what little sanity she had left. She picked up her plate and threw it against the wall, 

it's contents splattering everywhere.

Dib slid off his chair, took his seven-year-old sister by the hand, and lead her out of the room. 

It seemed like hours, as the siblings sat across from the fire, before the fighting stopped. Curiosity overwhelming the child, Gaz walked to the kitchen door and cautiously opened it. 

She yelped at the sight before her: Her father clutching his head in pain as a red-copper liquid escaped from his fresh wound, and the curtains blowing like mad as the broken window made the snow cover the floor.

It didn't take long for her to register the scene, and putting two and two together she realized that her mother had run away.

With time, the family grew distant, each developing their own obsessions to block away the pain and anger of that Christmas's events.

*End Flashback*

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

I awoke from my memories as I heard Gaz take a stuttering sigh. I looked up, surprised and hurt to see a tear roll down her cheek, working its way to the ground as its trail froze to her face. 

I looked away, wondering what I should do and wishing with all my heart that I could take her pain away.

I slowly stood, debating as to whether she would take this as a death wish or a kind gesture. I took a step, my foot sinking into the snow, then lifted my other one. When I made it to her, she was again looking at the sky, and I softly cleared my throat. She suddenly swerved her head, the expression she carried undecipherable. Seeing me, she looked away, in shame or in anger, I couldn't tell.

"Why did you follow me Dib?" Gaz asked, her voice as expressionless as her face.

I paused a moment, unsure as to my real reason. Was it my curiosity, or was it out of caring? Though the debate abruptly ended as I felt Gaz grab onto me, her body trembling as she pulled me into a hug.

Christmas is here everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here if you care, oh  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
I put an arm around my little sister as her tear-stained face buried itself into my jacket. 

"I don't know what to do, Dib!" Gaz sobbed. "I feel so responsible for what happened to mom." So that was why she got so distant.

"It's not your fault, Gaz…" I began. "It's nobodies fault."

"Prove it Dib, prove that one little thing to me…" She challenged, her face coming up to look at mine. "I was the one they faugt over last, it was me who always asked a stupid question or…or." 

"It's nobodies fault, Gaz!" I interrupted. "Dad just pushed her over the edge, you didn't do anything to start it."

Gaz smiled and pulled away. "Thank you Dib, I needed to hear that." I smiled back and we turned around, making a silent agreement that it was time to go home and enjoy the rest of Christmas.

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love  
A figure silently made it's way up to the hill as it heard the children's retreating steps. It looked at the sky, it's short lavender hair blowing in the wind, slightly discolored from the moon's light. It spoke, it's voice soft and warm. 

"Merry Christmas, baby."

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love

End

Author's note: Again another story for me to be proud of. I think it's awfully sweet. The characters are a bit OOC though. R/R. Flames will be used to warm my toes.****


End file.
